Risau
by Ichimacchan
Summary: Takasugi membuka kedua kaki, mengeyahkan risau di hati.


**Gintama (c) Sorachi Hideaki **

**[ no profit gained from this fanfiction ]**

**WARNING : **AU, chara's death, ooc. Hint yaoi – implicit lemon, probably typo

.

* * *

.

Sudah. . . berapa lama?

Takasugi Shinsuke sibuk mengamati lima jemari, fokusnya jatuh pada cincin silver yang tersemat di jari manis. Cincin pemberian Kawakami Bansai, di ulang tahun ke dua puluh lima.

Sungguh, sudah berapa lama? Semenjak ia memutuskan untuk memakai Bansai sebagai kekasih pura-pura –oh, Takasugi ingat. Kelas dua SMA, ya, berawal darisana.

Kronologisnya begini; Takasugi Shinsuke, usia lima belas, merasa _panas _setelah tahu bahwa mantan kekasihnya –Sakata Gintoki, sudah mendapat _gandengan _baru sebelum dirinya. Siapa namanya waktu itu? Hijikata? Ya, ya, Hijikata Toshiro. Sosok berjuluk _oni _ berwajah manis, diketahui sebagai penikmat berat nikotin dan langganan guru konseling.

Waktu itu, Takasugi dongkol. _Ternyata semudah itu Gintoki melupakannya?!_ –begitulah kira-kira. Kemudian tanpa pikir panjang Kawakami Bansai mampir di kepala, hendak dijadikan _alat _agar Takasugi tidak kelihatan _galon. _Alat lagak bahwa Takasugi juga bisa mencari yang baru, tidak harus si keriting tolol yang satu itu.

"_Bansai, mulai hari ini kau adalah kekasihku."_

" _. . ? baiklah."_

Ya, seperti itu.

Takasugi tidak memberitahu Bansai bahwa tujuan dari komitmen mereka hanyalah berlagak. Bahkan Gintoki mengucapkan selamat, dan mendoakan agar Takasugi bahagia bersama pasangan barunya. Jujur, waktu itu Takasugi masih suka pada Gintoki. Kecewa berat karena si surai perak nampak sungguh-sungguh dengan kekasihnya sekarang, sama sekali tidak ada niat kembali kepadanya.

Ketika itu, muncul _ketidaksengajaan _yang memperkuat hubungan pura-pura mereka. Takasugi patah hati, Bansai menghibur dengan kecup di dahi. Pria penyuka musik tersebut berkata bahwa ia akan senantiasa ada di sisi, hingga luka Takasugi bisa terobati.

Dan tidak terasa, sepuluh tahun sudah terlewati, sampai di hari ini.

Mau tidak mau Takasugi risau untuk hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu. Apakah Bansai juga menganggap hubungan ini pura-pura? Tapi rasanya tidak terlalu pantas jika masih dinamai _pura-pura _setelah bertahun-tahun terlewat. Mereka tinggal bersama sekarang; main ranjang, hapal masing-masing tabiat, dan minggu kemarin Bansai memberi cincin ini kepadanya. Cincin _pengikat. _Bahwa Takasugi Shinsuke sudah ada yang punya. Empunya, tentu : Kawakami Bansai.

Tanpa sadar, luka Takasugi sudah terobati dari jauh hari. Tapi lelaki itu tidak berterus terang, sungguh enggan jika Bansai akan _menyudahi _ hubungan mereka. Terkadang Takasugi bertanya, tentang bagaimana sesungguhnya perasaan Bansai terhadapnya; pertanyaan itu terus menghantui di kepala, tepat setelah ia sadar bahwa sudah lama pula dirinya jatuh hati pada Bansai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sebenarnya Bansai tidak perlu bertanya, karena Takasugi sudah sepenuhnya baik-baik saja. Sebuah panggilan dari seseorang bermarga Sakata mampir di telepon apartemen mereka, berisi ajakan untuk menghadiri reuni SMA pada hari Jumat depan.

Sepertinya, Bansai tahu dan menganggap bahwa hubungan mereka pura-pura.

"Kau tahu jawabannya."

Untuk beberapa alasan, Takasugi merasa benar-benar marah. Tidakkah kekasih pura-puranya itu sadar bahwa ia sudah pulih sepenuhnya, bahkan menerima cincin yang mengikat kebebasannya? Baik, baik. Takasugi berusaha untuk tidak menyalahkan Bansai. Ia juga punya pasal, tidak mau mengaku bahwa dirinya cinta kepada Bansai.

"Katakan, kenapa kau bertahan sejauh ini?"

Sungguh gemas bila tidak ditanyakan. Mereka hendak main ranjang, dan Takasugi sudah polos separuh badan. Bansai yang betah diantara kaki-kakinya lantas menaikkan kepala, bibir mengilap dan rambut acak-acakan. Astaga, tampan.

"Bertahan dari apa?" tanyanya, seraya bangkit lalu mendudukkan diri.

Takasugi menarik selimut. Ikut duduk dan bersandar pada bantal, tiba-tiba capek hati. "Kau tahu bahwa komitmen kita ini –tujuannya, pura-pura, kan?"

Bansai otomatis menjawab; "ya, aku tahu."

Takasugi kehilangan kata-kata. Jangan bilang bahwa selama ini cintanya berjalan sepihak! Bansai bertahan karena kasihan padanya? Memang waktu itu ia masih mengharapkan Gintoki, tapi kali ini sudah lain. Yang ia harapkan sekarang adalah Bansai, yang suatu hari nanti akan mengajaknya menjadi kekasih _betulan, _ya, ia menunggu Bansai melakukan _kokuhaku, _hanya itu.

Bansai menarik napas, "Kau ingin mengakhiri ini?"

"Kau bertahan karena kasihan padaku?"

Nampaknya, Bansai mulai menemukan titik cerah. Alasan dari kenapa belakangan ini Takasugi sering menanyakan kepastian hubungan mereka, atau kenapa pria itu tiba-tiba jadi melankoli dan menyebalkan, juga topik obrolan yang tidak jauh dari pertunangan Gintoki Sakata dan Toshiro Sakata. Oh, begitu ternyata.

"Pikirkan ini, Shinsuke. Untuk apa aku mau dijadikan alat, untuk apa aku mampu bertahan selama sebelas tahun, dan untuk apa cincin itu kuberikan kepadamu."

Tunggu –apa? Sebelas tahun? Takasugi meleset, hubungan mereka lebih awet dari perhitungannya.

Pria yang lebih pendek itu mencicit, "bukan sepuluh tahun?"

Bansai mendekatkan kuping, "hah?"

Sungguh tolol kau, Takasugi Shinsuke!

Cinta itu, yah, benar-benar. Bahkan seorang jenius dengan harga diri tinggi macam Takasugi bisa dibuat gundah hati, berubah jadi dungu sejati. Takasugi menarik napas, kemudian kembali berbaring. Membuka kedua kaki, tangan terulur ingin meraih. Bansai diam mengamati, sampai paham apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan si cebolnya ini.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi."

Bansai melepas kaosnya sendiri, "Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya."

Permainan itu dilanjutkan dengan banyak harmoni. Terasa lebih nyata dan berarti. Kapan-kapan Takasugi harus mengundang Gintoki dan kekasihnya kemari. Merayakan peresmian hubungannya dengan Bansai, nanti. []

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Ini pairing yang sebenarnya saya suka, kesumat. Apalagi Bansai berhasil masuk dalam jejeran husbu saya dari anime Gintama, selain Shogun Shigeshige, Toshi, dan Gintoki. Oke, itu tidak penting. But sometimes I've broken hearted, inget kalau Shogun ama Bansai pergi. Tengs to Sorachi. _

_Vielen Dank, Tchu__ß!_

_Ore _


End file.
